


Haikyuu x Male Reader

by KacchanxDeku12



Series: Anime x Readers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacchanxDeku12/pseuds/KacchanxDeku12
Summary: This Is My Haikyuu x MALE Reader Oneshot  Collection
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Series: Anime x Readers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

If You Have Any Requsets Please Leave Them On This Page! I Wont Be Able To See It If You Comment On Any Other Ones- Its Easier To See If It's In One Space. I Will Do Any Requst Given To Me As Long As The Age Gap Is No Bigger Then 18 Years I Will Not Do Underage Unless Both Charters Are The Same Age And No Rape/Non Con.

You Must Be Spacific If You Want Smut Fluff Angest Gore Or Anything Else And If You Want Kinks You Must Be Spacific Over Which Kinks You Want Aswell.

I Will Do Any Charter  
Tell Me If You Want To Be Top(Seme) Or Bottom(Uke).


	2. <Keys>

•Y/N-First Name

•L/N-Last Name

•F/C-Favorite Colour

•Hg-Hight

•H/L-Hair Lengh

•H/C-Colour

•N/N-Nickname

•S/C-Skin Colour

•E/C-Eye Colour


	3. Hinata

Smut  
Uke Reader  
Seme Hinata  
Blood Kink  
×No Pov×  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
○You Are A Seconed Year In High School And You And Hinata Have Been Bangng On The Side.  
▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎  
The Sounds Of Volleyball Where In Your Ears. "L/N WATCH OUT" You Turned In The Last Seconed Only To Be Hit With A Ball Directly In The Face. Everyone Came Running Over To You Asking You If You Were Alright. "L/N Your Bleeding!!!!" Sugawara Said Freqking Out Because One Of His Crow Got Hurt. Shoyou Abruptly Grabbed Your Arm And Pulling You Up Surprising Everyone.

"I'M GONNA CLEAN L/N UP" Shoyou Yelled Read In The Face Pulling You Out  
"Shoyo Where Are We Going" You Asked Stumbling Over Your Feet As Shoyou Draged You. Shoyou Pushed You Against The Lockers And Smashed His Mouth Against Yours.

"Shoyou" You Sighed Lightly Into His Mouth. "What's This For" You Asked The First Year As He Licked Up The Blood On Your Nose. "Blood" Was His Only Reply. You Moaned Loadly As He Trailed Possive Bite Marks Down Your Neck.

Your Arched Your Back When He Came Down To Suck And Kiss Your Joint On Your Neck.

You Have Known About Shoyou's Blood Kink For Awhile. You Slipped A Hand Into His Pants Pumping Him As His Fingers Slipped Into You. 

Massaging Your Prostate With His Fingers Comeing With You.


	4. Lev

Fluff  
Jealous Reader  
Slight/Hints Of LevYaku  
Requested By Anon  
×No Pov×  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
○You And Lev Are Dating You Don't Like How Yaku Is With Lev That's It  
▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎  
Yaku And Lev's Friendship Has Always Made You Insecure. For One Lev's Oblivious To Yakus Attitude. And Two Yaku Is Constetly Flirting With Lev Despite Know Lev Has A Boyfriend. You Were To Put It In Words Possive Sometimes And You Sometimes Saw Things The Wrong Way, But This Time You Were Sure.

You Watched As Yaku Laughed At Something Lev Said Which Probably Wasn't Even That Funny And Your Eye Twitched When Yaku Brushed His Hand Against Lev Arm You Thew The Ball Aiming For Yaku Surrpesing A Laugh When It Hit His Thigh Causing Him To Crumple To The Ground. "Lev" You Shouted Calling Over Your Boyfriend.

Once He Finally Came Over You Pulled His Arm Dragging Him Out The Volleyball Court You Put His Arms Around You And Nuzzled Into His Chest Kissing Over Where His Heart Is He Bent Down Kissing Your Head, "I'm Sorry" You Mumbled While He Rocked You Side To Side "You Have No Reason To Be Jealous I Love You Not Him" He Said "I Love You Too" You Whispered.


	5. Kita

Smut  
Uke Reader  
Seme Kita  
BDSM  
Degradation  
Humiliation  
Sorry If You Wanted Organism Delay But I'm Not Comfortable Writing That.  
Requested By @Charlie   
I Listened To S&M While Writing This For Inspiration  
×No Pov×  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
○You And Kita Are Kinky Shit Despite The Fact Kita Looks Vinalla  
▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎  
You Were Layer Down On The Bed With Your Wrist Bond Tightly. And Your Legs Were Spread By The Spreader Bar You Were Hard And Aching Precome On The Tip Of Your Dick As You Waited For Your Boyfriend Your Cheeks Were Flushed And Your Eyes Were Heavy And Lust Filled. Kita Stepped Into The Room Looking At Your Naked Form In All Your Naked Glory.

Kita Walked Towards You And Flicked Your Dick Causing You To Shiver And Sqwim At The Contact Your Back Arched. "Aw Is The Brat Sad" Was Whispered Into Your Ear. "Look At This Pafectic Excuse Of A Cock." You Whimpered As Kita Squeezed Your Cock. "Its More Of A Clit Then A Dick"

Kita Srachted His Nails On Your Hips Causing Light Strach Bumps To Rise On Your Skin. you Let Out A Hiss In Pain And Tears Started Showing Up In Your Eyes. "Y/N Beg For Me Why Don't You" "Please Kit-" You Started To Say But Was Cut Of By Your Own Cry Of Pleasurable Pain When Kita Smacked Your Arse. Kita Covered His Fingers In Lube And Rubbing Them Around Your Hole. Kita Thrusted One Finger Into Your Hole.

He Wriggled His Finger Around Getting You To Relax Before He Added In A Second One Scissoring Them Apart. Kita Leaned Down Kissing Your Lips. You Moved Around The Bed——Well As Much As You Could Anyway By This Point You Were Fully Stretched And Kita Was Lining His Dick Up To Your Hole. Kita Was Thrusting Harsh And Fast Reaching Down And Stroking You In Time With The Thrusts Making Your Dick Burn Abit But That Only Heightened The Senses. Kita Was Whispering Filf In Your Ear While Both Of You Came With One Final Moan.


End file.
